A trio friendship event
by incineration453
Summary: I do not own pokemon...Well I am a deino an orphan you can call me but I am also being raised by a different species that I treat as a big sister she is a Mawile her name is Nicky... (future violence later on and possibly a lemon)
1. Chapter 1

Hello my name is Dinah I am shy but others tell that I am modest I don't really think so...um I think you trainers probably want to know what kind of pokemon I am.

Well I am a deino an orphan you can call me but I am also being raised by a different species that I treat as a big sister she is a Mawile her name is Nicky she seems to be an outcast to the pokemon around so I went to stay with her so I can make her feel better but of course our first meet wasn't so

well but after telling our story we got along better than expected she decided she will take me in with her family and take care of me I was really happy to stay with them not after what happened to my family... I will tell that another time our future are a little murky maybe later on I might tell you what

happened to me what why I feared about my past that will always scar me for life...sorry I am getting a little side tracked lets continue with my... er I mean "our" story.

the third character will come into play later just let me gain the courage to tell you later right now I live around the Chamber of Emptiness and Santalune Forest many trainers can't really traverse in between there because of the terrain thank Arceus for that but the pokemon are just as dangerous I really had

no experience when it came to combat but that is all I will tell you today until next time I will see you later


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again its me again I just wanted to continue my little story because its fun and just incase something happens but I don't think any adventure will be with us but this is the beginning after all.

I live in a cozy cave it has a very large space and surprising the weather either snow or rain doesn't affect our home it manages to stay cozy probably that Nicky's parents...er I mean our parents use fire blast and keep our home warm.

After viewing our cave Nicky and me went to pick some oran berries which were my favorite nicky likes the sitrus berries instead after a good amount collected we decided to take a break and head to the water fall near the chamber of emptiness just to get our hands clean from berry juice and dirt we started

heading towards the waterfall through the thick forest which is a beautiful site to see and it was the shortest but a dangerous one fortunately we never ran into any trouble we just followed a dirt road created by many pokemon just travelling this route.

nicky and me heard a few bushes being shaken a few times we didn't think anything of it at first so we just continued on Nicky had a worried expression at first but she shrugged it off and we continued to travel my feet were getting tired since I haven't travelled much.

eventually we got to the waterfall without trouble the waterfall was big with flowers as our only source of running from trainers the stream from the water sparkled which was so soothing and calm but there was no lake sadly.

we started to clean our hands thats were things got intriguing Nicky came up with a rather...um unique subject

"so have you ever thought about getting a mate" she spoke softly to me I was flabbergasted, speechless even "I...uh...um" I couldn't respond but I saw her with a very wide grin watching me with a very naughty look as if she was digging for some buried treasure " I never thought about... it until you mentioned it.. aren't... I to young to be with a mate" I tried to speak but I always trip in my own words unfortunately her grin grew wider I once responded

"how about you do you have a mate?" I felt stupid asking a question but she gave me an answers but her grin was gone "*sigh* I have no interest on anyone but I have to make sure it is a perfect guy that is why I asked you so I make sure you are with a right male" she said wistfully I blushed then we heard a branch snap we looked to see the

source of it and we saw a durant which was strange to see around these parts but our mystery was solved when we saw a trainer with a smirk "well you don't see a mawile and a deino around here ain't that right Larry" the trainer said I was petrified by fear unable of what to do I had no combat experience but Nicky petted me softly and said not to worry

that calmed me a little but didn't solve our problem with the trainer in fact the durant started to charge us thats when Nicky stepped in between me and the durant named Larry she quickly used fire blast instantly fainting the durant

I didn't know what Nicky did but the trainer blacked out and I also so she held 25,000 poke dollars we decided to leave quickly after we washed our hands "thats what happens when you mess with us and coming here with one pokemon" she said angrily I paid no attention and continued home we when we returned home I went to my room which was really nice and clean everything was organized I had a problem were everything had to be organized

we eventually ate our meal and kept this encounter a secret but that didn't last when mom found Nicky's money she just stole...


End file.
